Tire chains or snow chains are devices made of chains and/or cables which are temporarily affixed to the wheels of automobiles to provide superior traction when driving through snow and ice. Tire chains are usually attached to the drive wheels of a vehicle, e.g. the front wheels on a front-wheel drive car or the rear wheels on a rear-wheel drive car, though all four wheels may be chained to provide extra stability.
Traditionally, tire chains, whether they are made of chain or cable, are installed manually when they are required. One of the most common installation methods is to lay a tire chain flat either right in front of or behind the wheel and positioned such that the entire length of the tire chain is aligned with the orientation of the tire. Then the vehicle will be propelled slightly forward (chain in front) or backward (chain behind) such that the wheel is essentially directly on top of the tire chain. Afterwards, installer will reach down and take hold of the longest ends of the tire chain, drape them over the tire so that the long strands hang down evenly, one end along the inside (axle side) of the tire and the other end hanging along the outer rim of the tire. Then the two ends need to be fastened and secured to complete the process. Most tire chains feature a hook or a clip which holds the ends of the chains together. Most mechanisms fit through an open link on the other end of the same strand. Then they're closed shut to hold the strands fast. Usually, users should fasten the inside strand first then hook the outer strand. Then move to the other side of the car and repeat the process. Users often find it difficult to fasten the inside (axle side) strands especially when the connection position is too high up from the ground.
However, using the traditional method sometimes frustrates motorists and even imposes danger. Firstly, the driver does not have any visionary reference while trying to roll the vehicle's wheels on top of the tire chain. Consequently, it is not uncommon that either the vehicle is moved too far or not far enough to miss the chain or the wheel lands partially on top of the chain along its width or at an angle. Either way, users often and typically have to yank out the tire chain from beneath the wheels, re-position it and repeat the entire process until the wheel is perfectly aligned with the length of the tire chain. The misalignment situations are even more frequent when users try to install more than one tire chains at a time and/or the surface is inclined or bumpy, or covered with ice and snow. It is not uncommon, especially for drivers traveling alone, to have to get in and out of their vehicles several times to get the installation completed. And because of these frequent in-and-out trips of the vehicles, some users might skip or forget the safety procedure of setting the proper gear, whether it be a manual or automatic transmission, applying the parking brakes or even switching off the engine while trying to fasten the chains. As a result, crushed fingers and feet or even more severe injuries are not uncommon consequences of applying tire chains, also due to vehicles unexpectedly rolling a few inches at the wrong moment, etc.
There are currently various chain installation kits available in the market. They however usually include several mechanical parts and multiple and complicated procedures to allow installation of tire chains.
FIG. 1 is a representative schematic view showing the device and method of use of installation of tire chain 200 of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, tire chain 200 is laid flat behind tire 202. In an embodiment, the entire length of the tire chain 200 is laid out along the orientation of the tire 202. Then user 210 will move vehicle 204 slightly backward onto tire chain 200 such that tire 202 is on top of tire chain 200. As shown in FIG. 1, user 210 has no visionary reference as how far tire 202 has rolled on top of tire chain 200.
In one method of use, user 210 will reach down and take hold of one end of tire chain 200, drape them over tire 202 so that the long strands hang down evenly, one strand adjacent the inside, axle side of tire 202 and the other strand hanging adjacent the outer rim of tire 202. Then the two ends are fastened and secured to complete the process. Most tire chains 200 feature a hook or a clip mechanism which holds the ends of the chains together. Most mechanisms fit through an open link on the other end of the same strand. Then they are coupled to hold the strands together. Usually users 210 fasten the inside strand first then hook the outer strand. Then users 210 move to the other side of vehicle 204 and repeat the process. Users 210 often find it difficult to fasten the inside, axle side strands especially when the connection position is too high up from the ground 150 or directly behind the wheel.